1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid composition, flavor modification material, flavor modification method, air-conditioning material, interior/exterior construction material, freshness preservation material, storage equipment, room interior items and fittings and equipment that improve the air and natural environment by providing a constant release of negative ions beneficial to the human living environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well-known that being near the pool below a waterfall or a fountain or the like can give people a cool, refreshed feeling. In recent years, research has shown that this is an effect generated by negative ions from the molecules of water. Various proposals have been made concerning this type of effect that negative ions have. For example, there have been disclosed proposals to use the effect to preserve the freshness of foods.
Methods of introducing negative ions into people""s living environments include air cleaners that utilize corona discharge or electron beams to generate negative ions. There is also known a method of supplying a room with negative ions by blowing air through a resin fiber filter that contains powdered tourmaline.
However, an air cleaner does not generate negative ions in a sufficient quantity to provide an adequate effect, and consumes electricity to generate the ions. Moreover, if an air cleaner is to be run nonstop for extended periods of time, it has to be checked and maintained. In addition, a machine that utilizes corona discharge to generate negative ions, at the same time also generates nitrogen oxides, ozone, active oxygen and other gases that have a harmful effect on the human body. Also, in the case of a filter that contains powdered tourmaline, an apparatus and a drive source are required to blow air through the filter.
An object of the present invention is to provide a liquid composition that can provide a constant release of large quantities of negative ions without requiring a stimulus such as an abrasive force or continuous external stress or the like. Another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid composition that can provide a constant release of large quantities of negative ions without requiring any special apparatus or drive source. Another object of the present invention is to provide articles that give rise to negative-ion based effects such as an air-cleaning effect, living environment improvement effect, flavor modification effect, freshness preservation effect, and deodorizing effect.
It was discovered that by finely powdering a mineral that generates negative ions and maintaining the surface specific resistance of the substance around the finely powdered mineral within a set range, it was possible to obtain a constant release of large quantities of negative ions from the finely powdered mineral. Thus, to attain the above object, the present invention provides a liquid composition formed into a coating layer state in which negative ions are steadily released, the liquid composition comprising a finely powdered mineral that generates negative ions mixed with a binder liquid that is conductive and/or a binder liquid in which a conductive substance is dispersed.
The present invention also provides a flavor modification material that modifies flavors of beverages and comestibles, the flavor modification material comprising a conductive coating layer containing a finely powdered mineral that generates negative ions, formed on equipment that come into contact with or proximity to beverages and comestibles.
The present invention also provides a flavor modification method of modifying flavors of beverages and comestibles, that comprises the step of placing beverages and comestibles in an environment formed by a conductive coating layer containing a finely powdered mineral that generates negative ions.
The present invention also provides an air-conditioning material, interior/exterior construction material, freshness preservation material, storage equipment, room interior items and fittings and equipment comprising a conductive coating layer containing a finely powdered mineral that generates negative ions.
As described in the foregoing, by forming a coating layer of the liquid composition of the present invention, the liquid composition coating layer is able to generate large quantities of negative ions without the application of a stimulus such as a continuous external stress. Thus, using the liquid composition of this invention on various articles enables its various diverse effects to be implemented, easily and economically. Further features of the invention, its nature and various advantages will be more apparent from the accompanying drawings and following detailed description of the invention.